


Got This Fire Burning

by Sanjuno



Series: Sumigakure Fills [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Ninja be crazy, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing for improved mental health, F/M, Gen, Genma is jealous, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, I don't know why everyone in Konoha dances, Izumo is the reigning dance champion, Kakashi inturuptus, M/M, No world building we die like men, Sumigakure Winter Wishes 2017, This seems to be a reoccurring theme for me, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Ninja are crazy on a good day. Letting ninja get bored is a recipe for disaster.Paperwork isreallyboring.Luckily, the desk chunin in the Hokage Tower are well versed in the many ways a paperwork ninja can avoid boredom.(What happens in the Hokage Towerstaysin the Hokage Tower.)





	Got This Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/gifts).



> My contribution for Sumigakure's Winter Wishes 2017. I had far too much fun with this, as you can no doubt see. XP

 

=/=

Konohagakure no Sato was a ninja village, and shinobi did most of their work under the cover of night. So the Village Hidden in the Leaves never really slept. There was always someone coming in to receive new orders, always someone returning from a mission that needed to make their report.

Still, there was an ebb and flow to any gathering of humanity. For all their training and the nature of their profession the ninja were still human, still creatures predisposed by nature to prefer a diurnal schedule. So the traffic in the Administration Tower slowed to a bare trickle during the deepest parts of the night.

No genin clamoring for the reams of D and C rank missions. No chunin team leaders coming in for patrol routes or bandit activity reports. No Jounin dropping in to snap up the choicest missions.

Just the desk chunin, and the random tokubetsu Jounin stuck with the unenviable task of rating the most recent slew of assassination requests. Genma glared at the ‘to-do’ pile of scrolls at his left elbow, still stacked high on the desk despite him having been at it for almost six hours.

“This is bullshit.” Grumbling, Genma glanced sideways at his partner. At least Raido had stuck around to keep him company, even if the man was all but asleep in his borrowed desk chair. Although speaking of people in need of sleep… “Hey, Iruka! What the hell are you still doing here? Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Sleep is for the weak.” The Academy Instructor intoned with dead eyes, clinging to a coffee mug twice the size of his fist with grim determination.

“Welcome to paperwork hell.” Kotetsu droned with a weak gesture at the surrounding stacks of scrolls. “There is no escape, only ink. We file like men.”

Raido snorted, a half-assed chuckled escaping as he slumped deeper into his chair. Genma was supremely unimpressed with them all. This shit was why he had made sure to get a _field_ specialty.

_SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!_

Izumo cackled unrepentantly as Raido nearly flipped two separate desks with his flailing scramble upright. Iruka shrieked in mortally offended outrage as his paperwork tower threatened to tumble down, and Genma spat his senbon across the room in sheer startled reflex.

“Hey!” Izumo frowned, radio held above his head to rescue it from Genma’s attack as it crooned _SHAWTY GOT THAT SUPER THANG_ to a simple four-count beat. “Rude! I’m just helping us stay awake!”

“You’re an asshole!” Genma groaned, relaxing his shoulders by force despite the adrenaline jitters still making his heart beat far too rapidly for comfort. “None of us appreciate the heart attack!”

“Boo.” Izumo grinned as he put the radio back down on his desk. “So cranky. See, this is why I’m trying to help!”

“You’re bored and want to dance.” Kotetsu hip-checked Izumo out of the way as he walked by with a pile of completed files rescued from Iruka’s hoard. “Don’t lie. We know you better.”

“Well it’s not like any of us can leave until the morning shift gets here.” Izumo pointed out with an engaging smile. “But a bit of exercise will wake us all up and help us keep focused! Also a non-destructive method of burning off extra energy!”

“So what you’re saying.” Iruka was suppressing his amusement admirably, hiding his smirk behind his gigantic coffee mug. “Is that you’ve gotten bored and want to dance.”

“Sage’s sake.” Genma rolled his eyes and leaned his hip against his desk, idly contemplating pulling out a new senbon. “This is what happens when you ignore your partner for too long, Kotetsu. His brains get all scattered.”

“You’re one to talk.” Kotetsu glared over his shoulder as he shoved the last file into place in the cabinets that held the morning assignments. “Mr. I’ve been married for two years but still won’t admit it.”

“Hey, let’s not get nasty.” Iruka cut in, glaring them all down with the crazy eyes of a man running on nothing but stubborn grit and medically unwise amounts of caffeine. “It’s late and we’re all tired.”

“It’s late and we need to wake up!” Izumo announced cheerfully as the first song came to a close.

A dryly-amused voice drawled _ME NOT WORKING HARD?_ The opening continued and Izumo gave Kotetsu a comically smoldering look as he chimed in on the next line. “ _TONIGHT, I WILL LOVE-LOVE YOU TONIGHT._ ”

“Do we really have to go through this every time we work the late shift?” Kotetsu laughed good-naturedly as Izumo bounced on his toes while the beat picked up, nodding happily in answer.

“Fuck it.” Iruka stood up, chugging the rest of his coffee before thumping his mug down. Aoba whined comically as he was dragged out of his hiding spot by Iruka’s iron grip. Yugao grinned wickedly and shoved Hayate ahead of her while the rest of the desk ninja started making their way around the desks. “It’s not like it’s the first time. Might as well give in now before he starts trying to sing.”

Genma waggled his eyebrows at Raido with a salacious grin. “ _GRAB SOMEBODY SEXY TELL THEM HEY_.”

“Hey.” Raido shook his head but they joined the small crowd of sleep-deprived shinobi currently turning the mission assignments room into a dance club.

_CAN’T PROMISE TOMORROW, BUT I PROMISE TONIGHT._

Credit needed to be given where it was due. Izumo knew how to wake up a room. No one was falling asleep anymore, and the atmosphere of cheerful competition over who could shake their booty better had cleared away most of the stress tension. Of course, being shinobi meant that things escalated fairly quickly.

“How the _fuck_ does your spine _move_ like that?” Genma tracked Izumo’s hips with a jealous glare as Raido snickered against the back of his neck. Asshole. It was a legitimate question!

“Practice!” The smug little dance addict was cheerfully reveling in his dirty dancing superiority. Just to rub it in, Izumo rolled his body and added extra wiggle just to see Genma glower.

“… Maa.” The laconic voice from the doorway made the desk ninja freeze in place. The music continued on unabated even as Hatake Kakashi cast a bland glance over the scene. “Have we started a new cardio regime?”

The stillness was thick with embarrassment, made worse when the intro for another upbeat, fast-paced song started playing. Why was there never a record scratch when you needed one? The universe was cruel and uncaring.

“I’d like to see you try to keep up!” Izumo cleared his throat to lose the squeak and pointed a finger at the masked jounin’s nose that shook only a little bit. “Bet you can’t do any better!”

_TURN UP THE MUSIC LET’S GET OUT ON THE FLOOR!_

Kakashi’s eyebrow crept up, breaking through the usual bored façade. Oh shit, Genma realized. No, Izumo, you fucker. Why did you _challenge_ him?

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT C’MON GIVE ME SOME MORE!_

As the opening verse continued, Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. His ever-present book was tucked away, and the copy-nin sauntered the rest of the way into the room.

The desk ninja drew back instinctively as Kakashi swayed to a stop, silver head cocked to one side as he listened to the music.

_‘CAUSE IT FEELS LIKE AN OVERDOSE! Feels like an overdose…_

Kakashi’s arms went up, perfectly in time with the rhythm. A ripple flowed down the full length of his leanly muscled body.

_EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR!_

Jounin vest and bulky over-shirt hit the ground as the drums crashed. Kakashi smoothly hooked them with an ankle and kicked up.

“Holy shit!” Kotetsu stumbled back, Kakashi’s discarded clothes hitting him in the chest with a heavy smack.

Genma was staring, because _holy shit_ it was like a magic trick. One second Kakashi had been fully clothed, next blink Kakashi was down to his skintight sleeveless undershirt and bicep length armguards. _Without_ going through any of the steps in between.

“… Damn.” Raido sounded impressed. As he should be. Stripping skills like that were to be _admired_. “You should see if Hatake’s willing to teach us that one.”

_I’M INFECTED BY THE SOUND!_

Izumo was grinning like a _fiend_ , eyes bright as he stepped into Kakashi’s space. It was unusual for the chunin to have someone challenge him for the title of Dirty Dancing Champion. Kakashi tossed his head back, one visible eye hooded as he rolled bare shoulders.

_STOP. THE BEAT IS KILLING ME!_

The beat dropped, and much to the delight of the desk shinobi, so did the Copy-ninja. The crowd cheered as Izumo matched him, and they took it down low, low, low.

DJ baby, they took it under ground.

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> Wish: Genma and Raidou+the desk chuunin have many late nights in the tower, to make it better they play some music, one things leads to another and suddenly it’s a dirty dancing competition! And it’s all fun&games until a jounin coming in from a late mission walks in. The chuunin are embarrassed, but the jounin ends up joining in too???
> 
> Likes: Side-characters, dancing to cheesy early-2000s pop music, random fluff, multi-pairs/poly pairs (if you are up to writing it)
> 
> Dislikes/Triggers: Character hating, non-con, daddy kinks, etc
> 
> Bonus for: The jonin who walks in is Kakashi.
> 
> Porn/No Porn: Either is fine for me, it depends on how the story is going for you.


End file.
